Yo estaba celosa
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Cuando Katherine conoce a Stefan, él está a punto de comprometerse. Stefan es tan buen hijo que incluso cuando él está comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Katherine; haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su padre, por lo que se compromete con otra. Pero Katherine quiere a Stefan y ella haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo...


**Título**: Yo estaba celosa

**Sinopsis**: Cuando Katherine conoce a Stefan, él está a punto de comprometerse. Stefan es tan buen hijo que incluso cuando él está comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Katherine; haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su padre, por lo que se compromete. Pero Katherine quiere a Stefan y ella haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo...

**Disclaimer**: Los derechos de los personajes Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Rosalyn, etc. no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith, Julie Plec y la CW.

**Nota del autor**: Este fic es sobre un triángulo amoroso muy poco explotado. Stefan, Rosalyn y Katherine. Rosalyn es la prometida de Stefan, hasta que Katherine la mata, ella aparece en el libro Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes, libro basado en la serie de televisión. Aquí yo lo narro desde el punto de vista de Katherine.

Consta de 6328 palabras, pero como para el reto debía de tener máximo 6000 he puesto en cursivas lo que edite cuando lo postee para dicho reto.

**Aviso**: Este fic está en concurso del reto temático, "_Tres son Multitud_" del foro "**The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons**"

**Rated**: M

**Acciones en negritas.**

* * *

**1864, Mystic Falls.**

— ¿Cuánto falta hasta que lleguemos a la plantación Lockwood?— Le pregunté a mi sirvienta Emily Bennet. _Había sido un largo viaje en carruaje desde Atlanta._

—No tardaremos mucho... Acabamos de entrar al pueblo de Mystic Falls. — Me respondió.

—Bueno. — Nuestro coche se detiene _porque se cruza con algunos ciudadanos que estaban trabajando. Los observé con cuidado_.— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— Yo estaba muy ansiosa por que el viaje llegara a su fin. El calor, la humedad no me gustaba eso. Me hacía sentirme hambrienta, ansiosa y cuando estoy ansiosa mato gente, sin dudar.

—Parece que un caballero está teniendo problemas con su carruaje. — Emily me respondió.

—A este paso, no vamos a llegar hasta el atardecer. ¿Qué importa si...?— Mi vista lo localiza, incluso estando todo sudado, con el pelo castaño despeinado, vestido sólo con un chaleco café, camisa blanca, pantalones cafés de trabajo, y botas, aun así de desaliñado, él se veía tan guapo que no podía quedarme callada. — ¿Quién es ese? Es muy guapo. ¿Qué dices, Emily? ¿Crees que la familia de ese caballero acoja a una pobre chica huérfana de Atlanta?— y Emily se rio. Pero su presencia desencadenó mis sentimientos de nuevo. Fue amor a primera vista. Yo me enamore, incluso si él no me conocía. Yo estaba enamorada de él aun en contra todos mis designios sobre el amor verdadero.

Llegamos a la plantación Lockwood, el Sr. Lockwood era el alcalde de Mystic Falls, Pearl había hecho arreglos con él para que me acogiera como a una chica huérfana de Atlanta que había perdido a sus padres durante los incendios, y no tenía nadie más _para acogerla_. Cuando llegamos fui recibida por la Sra. Lockwood. Me dijo que yo iba a quedarme allí por 2 días y luego otro caballero había ofrecido albergarme.

—Ve a averiguar, el nombre de ese caballero que vimos en el camino. — Le ordene a Emily.

Después de unas pocas horas regreso trayendo la información. _Ella sabía que yo no sólo quería el nombre, por lo que ella había hecho algunas averiguaciones más._

— ¿Qué descubriste?— Le pregunté con ansiedad.

—Su nombre es Stefan Salvatore, es el hijo menor de Giuseppe Salvatore— empezó a decir que me le quedé mirando instándola a seguir hablando —Él tiene 17 años, y él es soltero—.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que pudiste averiguar?—, La instó a continuar.

—Su hermano mayor está en la guerra, luchando por el ejército confederado. Y...— uno de los criados tocó la puerta. La cena estaba lista, tenía que bajar para mantener las apariencias.

—Hablamos más tarde. — Le dije a Emily. —Después de la cena, te necesito aquí para que me ayudes a desvestirme—

La cena estaba siendo muy aburrida hasta que, el alcalde Lockwood me dijo que la familia que se había ofrecido para albergarme era la Familia Salvatore. Esa era una agradable sorpresa. Yo no tendría que usar la compulsión para obligar a nadie y poder quedarme con ellos. Tan pronto como terminamos la cena, me excusé, diciéndoles que necesitaba **dormir** un poco después del viaje. Me fui al bosque y cacé dos ardillas para la cena. Estaba harta de esa dieta. Pero la guerra estaba llegando a la ciudad, pronto habría un montón de comida. _A pesar de que de vez en cuando escenificaba un ataque animal, en una ciudad nueva que tenía que tener cuidadosa._

Esos dos días fueron los más largos de mis casi 400 años de existencia. Y cuando nos preparábamos para ir a la Hacienda Veritas (la mansión de los Salvatore, y sus tierras).

—Señorita Katherine, ¿puedo darle un consejo?— Me susurró Emily. Mientras me apretaba el corsé.

—Sí, puedes, no eres una esclava, y más de una sirvienta eres una amiga para mí—, le respondí, con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Katherine, no se obsesione demasiado con el Sr. Stefan Salvatore. — Dijo.

— ¿Y por qué es eso?— Pregunte, de modo juguetón con una sonrisa.

—Él va a comprometerse pronto con una chica de pueblo— ella contestó, sus ojos me decían que tenía miedo de mi reacción.

—No te preocupes Emily no voy a obsesionarme, voy a portarme bien—, le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ¡A la chingada, que la iba a escuchar! Yo ya estaba enamorada y obsesionada con él. Yo lo quería.

Nos subimos en el carruaje. Y viajamos a la Mansión del Salvatore. _Tan pronto como llegamos allí. El cochero saltó del asiento del conductor y abrió la cabina. Ayudó a Emily a bajar primero._ Yo estaba viendo a Stefan _desde el interior_, era tan guapo, parecía que había tenido que correr para estar en la puerta cuando el coche llegara. Llevaba un traje de color caqui de saco largo con aplicaciones de gamuza, camisa blanca, corbata de lazo, y zapatos de vestir, demasiado elegante para alguien que estaba en su casa. Deduje que él acaba de llegar de visitar la chica que pronto iba a ser su prometida. Estaba celosa. Si lo quería, no podía **dormirme** en mis laureles, tenía que actuar con rapidez, y si era posible evitar que se comprometiera.

Él me estaba mirando fijamente. Podía sentir sus luceros verde mar, fijos sobre mí como si estuviera tratando de penetrar bajo mi piel. Le sonreí. Incluso desde entonces yo quería correr a sus brazos y besarlo. Toqué mi collar camafeo lapislázuli, él toco su cuello como reflejo de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Quería sentir cómo se sentía ser tocada por él. Quería sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel desnuda.

_Mientras_ Emily empezó a acomodar mis faldas, _lo_ salude. — ¡Hola!—

—Hola, usted debe ser la Señorita Pierce, — dijo_ casi susurrando_.

—Por favor, llámame Katherine, ¿y tú eres?—, Le pregunté, con voz juguetona, _necesitaré todas mis técnicas de seducción con él. Lo quería para mí._

—Katherine, — Repitió lentamente, como tratando de mantener mi nombre en su memoria. _Casi me muerdo el labio, me gustaba como iba esto._

—Sí—, le dije. — ¿Y tú eres...?— Le seguí preguntando con una sonrisa.

—Stefan!— Dijo rápidamente. —Stefan Salvatore. El hijo de Giuseppe. Siento mucho la tragedia de su familia—.

—Gracias—, le dije. —Y gracias a ti y a tu padre por albergarnos a mí y mi doncella, Emily. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes. —

—Sí, claro. — Él respondió _ya más _confiado. —Vas a estar en casa de huéspedes. ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —

— Nosotras la buscamos. Gracias, Stefan Salvatore, — dije siguiendo al cochero, que llevaba un gran baúl hacia la pequeña casa de huéspedes, donde yo debería vivir, la cual se encontraba un poco atrás de la casa principal. Entonces me di la vuelta y lo miré fijamente. — ¿O debería llamarte Stefan Salvador?— Le pregunté con un guiño antes de girar sobre mis talones.

Me fui a mis habitaciones. Yo descanse por el resto del día. Tan pronto como el sol se puso fui a un hospital cercano y encontré a un hombre gravemente herido para alimentarme. Di instrucciones a Emily de declinar en mi nombre si me invitaban a cenar con ellos, diciéndoles que necesitaba estar tranquila porque los recuerdos de los incendios me obsesionaban. Necesitaba sangre humana. Pasé ese día y el siguiente, lejos para comer.

Quería sentirme deseada. Yo sabía que le gustaba, por lo que sería más fácil para mí ganar su amor si él me echaba de menos por un tiempo. Por la mañana _cuando estaba de vuelta rumbo a la Hacienda Veritas_, lo vi caminando por el bosque.

Lo esperé, apoyada en una de las estatuas de ángeles que flanqueaban la unidad, él sólo estaba usando una camisa beige, chaqueta color borgoña, pantalones negros y botas de montar, su pelo castaño caía descuidadamente sobre su frente. Se veía tan guapo.

Le sonreí. —Tenía la esperanza de un paseo por los jardines, pero parece estas comprometido a hacer otra cosa. —

El corazón le latía rápido en su pecho como si estuviera nervioso. —No estoy... no. Quiero decir, — Él tartamudeó, —yo, podría quedarme. —

—De ninguna manera—. Negué con la cabeza. — Ya me están alojando tú y tu padre. No voy a abusar de tu tiempo también. — Podía oír su corazón latiendo rápido. — ¿Puedo por lo menos caminar contigo un rato?—, Le pregunté, moviendo mi sombrilla de atrás para delante.

Caminamos amigablemente. Él no dejaba de mirar a su izquierda y derecha, como si él estuviera nervioso de caminar, sin compañía, con una mujer.

Un ligero viento soplaba a nuestro alrededor, y yo inhale su aroma profundo, marcadamente oriental, especiado, sensual y reconfortante. Su olor era casi inquietante, inesperado, la canela traviesa que no deja en paz a la reconfortante vainilla, y el sensual ámbar atrapado por una estocada del clavo de olor. Bastaba con estar cerca de él y para que me sintiera como si estuviera **volando**. Como si fuera un recordatorio de que el amor existía en el mundo, y yo lo tendría.

—Creo que te llamaré Silencioso Stefan—, le dije mientras caminábamos a través del grupo de robles que marcaban la frontera entre el pueblo de Mystic Falls y las plantaciones y fincas periféricas.

—Lo siento...— Él comenzó, daría un centavo para saber lo que estaba pensando. —Es simplemente que no tenemos muchos extraños en Mystic Falls. Es difícil hablar con alguien que no conoce toda mi historia. Supongo que no te quiero aburrir. Después de Atlanta, estoy seguro de que encontrarás Mystic Falls un poco tranquilo. — Y justo después de terminar su frase, yo estaba casi segura lamentaba haberlo dicho. Se aclaró la garganta. —Quiero decir, no es que hayas encontrado Atlanta emocionante, o que no ibas a disfrutar alejándote de lo emocionante, o que no podrías disfrutar de alejarte de todo. — Yo lo ponía nervioso, ¿entonces que estaba esperando? ¿O es que él realmente amaba a su futura prometida?

Sonreí. —Gracias, Stefan. Eso es dulce. — Mi tono dejó claro que no quería ahondar en el tema más adelante.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos largos momentos. Él caminaba lentamente. Entonces, pase mis dedos sobre su brazo. Y le dije. —Para que lo sepas, no encuentro nada de ti aburrido. — Y corrí a velocidad vampírica lejos de allí, como si me arrepintiera de haber dicho eso. Y es que él a mí, también me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando él llegó a casa, poco después, él me encontró en la mecedora del porche, charlando con mi doncella, un vaso de limonada sudaba a mi lado.

—Creo que hago que se ponga nervioso—, le dije, a Emily

—Oh, Señorita Katherine, pero tenga cuidado, no querrá verse descubierta, si usted no quiere usar la compulsión con él, para obligarlo a olvidar y amarla— Emily me respondió.

—No, Emily, no voy usar compulsión para obligarlo, tiene que ser real—, le aclaré.

En ese momento, miré hacia arriba y protegí mis ojos del sol. — ¿De vuelta tan pronto?— Le pregunte, él asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mientras _me deslizaba para_ bajar del columpio del porche y me metía dentro de la casa de huéspedes. La tarde siguiente espere en vano a que vinera a visitarme. Yo estaba tan triste. Envié a Emily para averiguar dónde estaba. No me gustó la respuesta. Estaba de visita en casa de los Cartwright, visitando a la que pronto sería su prometida. No, no y no, él no podía seguir adelante con esta locura. Estaba casi segura de que no la amaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba darle celos. Necesitaba hacerle notar lo que se estaba perdiendo. Necesitaba detener ese estúpido matrimonio. Me **rasqué** la cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer?

Oí una voz de hombre que no conocía, preguntando a Stefan si quería jugar.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Stefan.

—Una pelota de fútbol. Los chicos y yo jugamos cuando tenemos tiempo lejos del campo de batalla. Va a ser bueno para ti. Necesitas un poco de color en tus mejillas. No queremos te ablandes—, la otra voz de hombre le respondió. — ¡Atrápala!— Gritó la voz.

Stefan... Se veía tan guapo. Sólo traía una camisa beige desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, y pantalones cafegrisaceo. El otro chico, que debía ser el hermano mayor, era casi tan guapo como Stefan. Mmm. Les sonreí. Stefan miró hacia otro lado evitando mirarme fijamente.

—Katherine, éste es mi hermano, Damon. Damon, ella es Katherine Pierce. Ella se está quedando con nosotros—, dijo secamente, mirando hacia de un lado a otro entre nosotros, mis ojos bailaban, _había encontrado_ que fuera tan formal increíblemente divertido.

—Damon, puedo decir que eres casi tan dulce como tu hermano—, le dije.

—Eso lo veremos. — Damon sonrió. —Así que, hermano, ¿vamos a dejar que Katherine juegue?—

—No lo sé—, dijo, de pronto vacilaba. — ¿Cuáles son las reglas?—

— ¿Quién necesita reglas? Entonces ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? —, Les dije en broma con una sonrisa.

Stefan giro el balón en su mano. —Uh, bueno, tú podrías, uh... tú podrías resultar lastimada. A mi hermano le gusta jugar rudo—, me advirtió.

—De alguna manera creo que tú juegas más rudo— De un solo golpe, agarró la pelota en sus manos. — ¡El perdedor tiene que acicalar a mis caballos!— dije mientras huía de ellos provocándolos para que empezaran a perseguirme. Oh, me encantaba este juego. Me recordaba a esos días cuando era humana y jugaba con Elijah.

Oí que Damon le decía — ¿Por qué estás ahí parado? Esa es una chica que claramente quiere ser perseguida. Si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo. — Damon empezó a correr primero.

_Con eso_, Stefan le siguió, después de un segundo. — ¡Te atrapare!— Gritó. Él me estaba persiguiendo. Pero en por la tarde él todavía fue a hacerle una visita a Rosalyn, su futura prometida. Yo estaba tan celosa, que ataque a su perro, ¡sí! Me alimenté de Penny _esa diminuta_ pequeña rata que ella llamaba perro.

Y por la mañana, un criado de Cartwright vino a decirle que la pequeña estúpida "rata" había sido atacada y que él debía ir a cumplir con su deber pretendiente, consolando a Rosalyn por la pérdida. Y estuvo allá toda la mañana. No pude pasar tiempo con él. Comencé a aventar mis cosas personales por toda la habitación; mi cepillo, el peine, una polvera, **volaron** por la habitación.

— ¿Por qué, por qué, les importa que esa chica estúpida perdiera a su estúpido perro?— Grité

—Cálmese, Señorita Katherine— Me dijo Emily, tratando de hacerme recuperar la cordura.

—Se supone que perdí a mis padres, él debería estar aquí consolándome, haciéndome olvidar—, le dije. Recordando la versión oficial de porque estaba ahí.

—Lo sé, Señorita Katherine, pero él la está cortejando a ella, así que su deber es estar con ella— Emily respondió.

—Pero yo soy mucho más hermosa, y más culta, que ella. ¿Por qué es que siempre va a visitarla? ¿Por qué él siempre la prefiere a ella?— Me queje, como una niña pequeña, _que no estaba consiguiendo el juguete que quería_.

—Es sólo que su sentido de la responsabilidad siempre vendrá primero, él siempre va a obedecer los deseos de su padre por encima de todas las cosas.— Emily me dijo, haciéndome notar que él era un buen chico, el hermano responsable. El deber estaba sobre todo para él.

Solía visitarme por las mañanas, y jugamos, y nos reíamos. Pero aun así todas las tardes iba a visitar la sosa de Rosalyn. Yo la odiaba tanto. Yo estaba hablando con Emily sobre cómo debía proceder para impedirle comprometerse. Cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta.

—Buenas noches Señorita Katherine— Damon me saludó cuando Emily abrió la puerta. — ¿Estoy molestando?—

—No, está bien, yo estaba pensando ir a la biblioteca y recoger un libro para leer antes de que el sol se ponga—, le contesté. —Pero, por favor entra. —

—Con mucho gusto—, dijo.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Café, té o limonada, tal vez? —Le pregunté.

—Limonada estaría bien—, respondió.

Asentí y le dije a Emily —Trae dos vasos, por favor. ¿Y al que debo el placer de tu visita Damon?— Pregunté

—Como sabes Señorita Katherine, la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano menor se llevará a cabo pronto. —

—Sí, soy consciente de ello, he recibido una invitación. — Yo le respondí tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

—Me estaba preguntando, ¿si ya tenías a alguien para que te acompañara?— Me pregunto siendo cortés.

—No, no—, le contesté con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Sería un placer acompañarte a la fiesta—, dijo suavemente.

—El placer sería mío, tener un acompañante tan dulce y guapo—, le contesté, casi riendo.

Y los días siguieron como de costumbre. Por las mañanas, nosotros tres jugábamos y charlamos. Por la noche, yo leía sentada en la mecedora del porche, conversaba con Damon, o jugaba al croquet con Giuseppe. Mientras Stefan visitaba la estúpida de Rosalyn. Yo estaba celosa.

El clima no evito la cena de compromiso a los pocos días, incluso a las cinco de la tarde, el aire era caliente y húmedo. Gente de todo el condado llegaba al Grange Hall _para celebrar al ejército Confederado_. Los coches recorrían el camino empedrado y _no mostraban signos de desaceleración_ a su llegada a la imponente construcción de piedra.

Yo deliberadamente me estaba tardando demasiado, como si no quisiera ir. _Es que en realidad no quería ir, no soportaba la idea de ver a Stefan preguntarle a Rosalyn si quería casarse con él delante de m_. Hice que Damon, me esperara por 15 minutos y luego use la compulsión para obligarlo a esperar media hora más, sentado en el porche. Finalmente me decidí a ir. Cuando llegamos a la cena, las puertas se abrieron con estrépito, y Damon y yo caminamos hacia dentro. Juntos. Stefan me miró fijamente. Me di cuenta de que casi estaba enojado. Después de todo, ¿que esperaba él, que yo llegara a la cena sola? Damon solamente estaba siendo galante. Aun así, él no podía apartar los ojos del brazo de Damon que estaba alrededor de mi cintura. Me di cuenta de que estaba celoso. Hubo un murmullo ahogado mientras Damon y yo nos dirigimos a los dos asientos vacíos en el centro de la mesa. Le guiñe un con ojo a Stefan antes de tomar el asiento vacío a su lado. Mi cadera rozó la suya, y él se movió incómodo.

—Damon. — Su padre le señalo levemente con la cabeza para que Damon se sentara a su izquierda.

—Entonces, ¿usted cree que el ejército va a haber recorrido todo el camino hasta Georgia para el invierno?— Stefan preguntó a Jonás Palmer en voz alta, evitando hablar conmigo.

—No estoy preocupado por Georgia. Lo que me preocupa es lograr juntar a la milicia para resolver los problemas aquí en Mystic Falls. Estos ataques no se detendrán,— Jonás, el veterinario _del pueblo_, que también había estado entrenando a la milicia de Mystic Falls, dijo _en voz alta_, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza, que hizo temblar la elegante vajilla de porcelana china.

Justo en ese momento, un ejército de sirvientes entró en la sala, sosteniendo platos de faisán salvaje. Stefan tomó su tenedor de plata y empujó la carne del faisán salvaje alrededor de su plato; _me di cuenta_ de que algo le estaba molestando. Parecía muy molesto. A mí alrededor, pude escuchar las discusiones de siempre: sobre la guerra, sobre lo que podemos hacer por nuestros muchachos de gris, sobre las próximas cenas y barbacoas y demás eventos sociales _del pueblo_.

Yo había estado charlando animosamente, con las damas en nuestra mesa. Yo asentía atentamente a Honoria Fells que se encontraba a otro lado de la mesa. Stefan miró fijamente a Honoria, con ¿una mirada de odio?

— ¿Listo, hijo?— Su padre le dio un codazo en las costillas, la gente ya había terminado con sus comidas. Estaban sirviendo más vino, y la banda, que había hecho una pausa durante el plato principal, estaba tocando en la esquina. Este era el momento que todos habían estado esperando: Sabían el anuncio estaba a punto de hacerse, y sabían que después del anuncio estarían celebrando y bailando. Ese era siempre el modo en que ese tipo de cenas ocurrían en Mystic Falls. Como si fuera una señal, Honoria se inclinó hacia él y Damon sonrió alentándolo.

Respiró hondo y chocó su cuchillo contra su copa de cristal. Inmediatamente, hubo un silencio en toda la sala, e incluso los sirvientes se detuvieron a mitad de la sala para mirarlo.

Se puso de pie, tomó un gran trago de vino tinto para aclararse la garganta.

—Yo... hum, — empezó en voz baja, se oía tenso. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto no amaba Rosalyn o si lo hacía? —Tengo un anuncio. — Vi a su padre agarrando su copa de champán, listo para saltar con un brindis. Me miró. Yo lo miraba, tratando evitar evitando que mi ira provocara que saliera mi vampiro desde adentro, evitando que salieran mis celos, mis ojos se oscurecieron y penetraban los suyos. Él apartó la mirada y agarró su vaso con tanta fuerza, que estaba casi segura que podría romperlo. —Rosalyn, me gustaría pedir su mano en matrimonio. ¿Me haría usted el honor? —, Dijo en un apuro, buscando a tientas en su bolsillo de la chaqueta el anillo.

Sacó la caja y se arrodilló delante de Rosalyn, mirando sus llorosos ojos marrones. Era tan ridícula. —Para ti, — dijo sin inflexión, de un tirón abrió la tapa y lo extendió hacia ella.

Rosalyn exhalo un chillido y dio un saltito entonces la sala estalló en un puñado de aplausos. Damon le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo sobre él. Yo aplaudí cortésmente, conteniendo la ira. Estaba enojada. Estaba celosa. Ella era tan estúpidamente molesta. Pero maldita zorra lo había conseguido...

—Toma—. Tomó la mano de Rosalyn y empujó el anillo en su dedo. Era demasiado grande, y la esmeralda rodó ladeándose hacia su dedo meñique. Se veía como una niña estúpida jugando a vestirse con joyas de su madre. Pero a la zorra no parecía importarle que el anillo no le quedara. En cambio, ella extendió la mano, viendo como los diamantes capturaban la luz de las velas de la mesa. Inmediatamente, un montón de mujeres los rodeó, haciendo comentarios sobre el anillo. Ese anillo debía ser mío... _¿porque se lo había dado si no la amaba?_

— ¡Esto merece una celebración!— Su padre dijo. —Puros para todos. ¡Ven aquí, Stefan, hijo! Me has hecho un padre orgulloso. —

Él asintió con la cabeza y tembloroso se acercó a su padre.

—Katherine, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?— Damon me preguntó.

Miré hacia arriba, lanzando una mirada furtiva en la dirección de Stefan. Mis ojos se enlazaron con los suyos por un largo momento. Pero entonces su padre le dio un codazo a la espalda, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Damon me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la pista de baile. Y bailamos. Como si yo tratara de divertirme. Pero sentía como el coraje me quemaba por dentro. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Ahora estaba comprometido. Y yo sólo quería beberme una botella de bourbon. Ponerme hasta las chanclas, para lavar mis penas _y mi coraje_. Y simplemente relajarme.

La siguiente semana fue la semana más larga de mi existencia. Él casi no estaba en casa. Siempre corriendo a su casa, visitándola, divirtiéndose con ella, con esa pequeña zorra estúpida. Y cuando estaba, tenía sus persianas de su habitación siempre cerradas, como si estuviera tratando de evitarme, y si yo lo veía, él sonreía forzadamente o simplemente saludaba con la mano. Y yo me quedé a merced de Damon. Era amable, pero un poco molesto. Pero hacia buen trabajo reconfortándome, era muy divertido. Damon y yo exploramos los jardines, caminamos y hablamos. Y yo sólo extrañaba a Stefan, y puedo jurar que Damon se daba cuenta de eso. Y yo odiaba ver a Stefan montar a Mezzanotte y galopar hacia el bosque cuando Damon y yo explorábamos el jardín, odiaba ver que iba a visitarla a ella.

El Sr. Giuseppe estaba un poco más que alegre. Y no había perdido tiempo planificando otra fiesta para celebrar. Yo no podía soportarlo, yo estaba tan celosa. Simplemente no podía controlarme más.

Estaba celosa.

Yo la cacé. Observe cada movimiento, cada paso que dio, sólo para encontrar el diminuto marco de tiempo, ese único momento, cuando estuviera sola. La invité a dar un paseo, sólo nosotras dos.

—Hola, Señorita Cartwright— dije, tratando de mostrar una ridícula sonrisa.

—Hola, usted debe ser la Señorita Katherine, ¿Cómo te apellidabas?—, Me contestó con esa estúpida sonrisa en la boca y frunciendo la nariz como menospreciándome.

—Pierce, Katherine Pierce, ¿por favor caminarías conmigo?—, Le contesté, tratando de darle una sonrisa. Y caminamos todo el camino hasta la laguna, en la Hacienda Veritas. Y yo le mostré mi verdadero yo, yo le mostré que era un vampiro, deje que salieran mis rasgos de vampiro. ¡Demonios! La hice gritar.

— ¿Qué eres?— Ella me gritó. Tenía tanto miedo. Ella tenía miedo de mí.

—Oh, Rosalyn, querida, soy un vampiro, cariño...—, le respondí con una sonrisa. —...Y pronto estarás muerta—, le dije. —Puedes gritar, pero no puedes correr. — Le dije usando la compulsión para obligarla a no correr. Pude ver el pánico en sus ojos. Y me gustó ver el pánico en sus ojos. Me gustaba ver que tan temerosa de morir estaba, tan asustada de mí, tan temerosa de que yo tenía su vida en mis manos.

— ¿Por qué?—, Exclamó. Casi llorando.

—Debido a que tú tienes la atención de alguien que yo quiero—, le contesté.

— ¿Qué?— Ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas corriendo por toda su cara. Estaba tan desesperada. Tenía tanto miedo de que yo tenía el poder de decidir si vivía o moría.

—Mmm, veamos. — Respondí con una sonrisa malvada —tú tienes a Stefan y yo lo amo, pero tú lo tienes, y yo lo quiero a él y que tú lo tengas es algo que no puedo soportar, ya no—, le dije. Y entonces le grite. — ¡Estoy celosa!—

—Pero... pero él merece ser feliz— Ella me lloriqueo.

—Sí, cariño, ese es mi punto, sabes que él no sería feliz si tú estás viva, querida —, le dije.

—Por favor, por favor, no le diré a nadie sobre ti, por favor, déjame ir —, me suplicó.

— ¡Claro que no!—, le solté una risita —No puedo, debes morir. — Yo le respondí con una sonrisa brillante. Y la maté. ¡Me divertí mucho cuando ella estaba sufriendo! Le arranque la garganta, con solo mi mano. Yo la masacre. Mmm, ok lo admito, yo tal vez la mordí una o dos veces y tome un sorbo de su sangre. Pero el punto es que la odiaba, porque ella tenía la atención de Stefan. El punto es que ahora ella estaba muerta. Y la dejé con los ojos medio abiertos, mirando las ramas de los árboles, como si ellos tuvieran el secreto de un universo en el que ella ya no habitaba. ¡Sí! La dejé en la base del árbol de sauce, cerca de la laguna. Esperando a que la luna se reflejara en el agua, emitiendo su misterioso resplandor verdoso en las rocas y los árboles de sauce que rodeaban el estanque. La hierba estaba mojada por el rocío, y todavía pisoteada desde el momento en que Damon, Stefan y yo habíamos jugado al fútbol allí. La dejé recostada como si ella estuviera abrazando a su amante. La desdicha de Stefan, mi desdicha, había llegado a su fin. Yo la había matado. Ella estaba muerta y yo estaba feliz por eso.

Esa tarde, había una barbacoa en la hacienda, y el Sr. Giuseppe Salvatore había invitado a todo el mundo dentro de un radio de veinte millas. Reconocí sólo un puñado de hombres jóvenes, muchachas bonitas, y soldados confederados que se arremolinaban alrededor del laberinto del jardín, actuando como si fueran los dueños de la hacienda. Pero Stefan se veía molesto, como si deseara que todo acabara.

Pude oír a Robert llamando a Stefan desde el improvisado bar colocado en el pórtico. A juzgar por su sonrisa de medio lado, él ya estaba borracho, justamente como yo quería estar.

—Stefan, ¿te gustaría compartir un whisky conmigo?— Robert le dijo a Stefan pasándole un vaso sudando por el frio contenido, con el cual choco el suyo propio. —Muy pronto, habrá pequeños jóvenes Salvatore corriendo por todo el lugar. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?— Extendió sus manos señalando los terrenos, como para enseñarle todo el lugar que su familia imaginaria tendría para crecer. Stefan agito su whisky se veía tan miserable. Se veía tan triste, casi como si todo esto fuera doloroso para él. Pero él no era el único miserable. Yo también lo era y no me gustaba. Pero vamos dejar de ser miserables pronto. _No podía soportar escuchar a la gente que le dijeran eso, que él pronto tendría familia con la estúpida muerta._

—Bueno, has hecho a tu padre un hombre feliz. Y a Rosalyn una chica con suerte—, dijo Robert. Levantó su copa con él por última vez, luego se fue a charlar con el supervisor de los Lockwood. _Si con tanta suerte que se merecía mi odio._

Stefan suspiró y se sentó en la mecedora del porche, observando la alegría que había a su alrededor. En el césped, la gente estaba comiendo y riendo y bailando, y una banda improvisada de chicos que parecían de la edad de Stefan, interpretando a una versión de "La Hermosa Bandera Azul".

El cielo estaba despejado y el clima tranquilo, con sólo un ligero viento soplando para recordarnos que era, de hecho, otoño. A lo lejos, niños pequeños se balanceaban y gritaban sobre la reja. El estar cerca de tanta alegría hacia que el corazón de Stefan latiera fuertemente en su pecho. Se puso de pie y se alejó, hacia el interior de la casa principal. Lo seguí hacia a dentro. Lo vi entrar en la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y suspiró como si alejarse de la fiesta fuera un alivio. Sólo unos pocos rayos débiles de luz del sol se asomaban entre las pesadas cortinas de damasco. La habitación estaba fría y olía a cuero bien engrasado y libros mohosos. Abrí la puerta. Lo vi pasar las páginas de un delgado volumen de sonetos de Shakespeare. Estaba leyendo algo, que resultó ser mi poema favorito. Parecía que Shakespeare lo calmaba, igual que lo hacía conmigo, las palabras tranquilizaban mi cerebro y me recordaban que había amor y belleza en el mundo y, a veces me daban esperanza, cuando estaba huyendo. Él estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero de su padre en la esquina y distraídamente daba cuidadosamente vuelta a las páginas de papel cebolla. Se veía tan tranquilo.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?— Le pregunté, mi voz lo sobresaltó, y el libro se deslizó de su regazo con estrépito. Yo había estado de pie en la entrada del estudio, por un rato mirándolo. Él sólo me miró.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?—, me preguntó, inclinándose para recoger su libro. Y olvidándose del decoro, me miró fijamente.

Di un paso hacia él. — ¿Por qué no estás TÚ en la fiesta? ¿No eres el invitado de honor?— Me senté en el brazo de su silla.

— ¿Has leído a Shakespeare?—, me preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el libro abierto en su regazo. ¿Qué si me gustaba Shakespeare? Me encantaba Shakespeare, incluso le había conocido. Pero ese era un pobre intento de cambiar la conversación.

—Shakespeare—, repetí, ampliando con mi acento la palabra de tres sílabas. Y mi acento Inglés se escapó. Movía los pies hacia atrás y adelante, yo no llevaba medias. El desvió sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo compararte con un día de verano?— Cité.

Él me miró, asombrado. —Tú eres más preciosa y más templada — Él dijo, continuando la cita.

Su corazón le galopaba en el pecho. El mío estaba latiendo más que rápido, parecía que iba a encontrar el modo de brincar fuera de mi pecho. Estar cerca de él era casi perturbador. A veces pensaba que en cualquier momento no me iba a poder controlar cerca de él.

Jalé bruscamente el libro de su regazo, cerrándolo de sopetón. —No, — dije con firmeza.

—Pero así es como va la siguiente línea— Él dijo, un poco de molesto. Estaba cambiando las reglas de un juego que él creyó entender. Pero ¿cuántas veces tenía que decirlo? No había reglas.

—Así es como la siguiente línea va para el señor Shakespeare. Pero yo simplemente te estaba haciendo una pregunta. ¿Puedo comparte con un día de verano? ¿Eres digno de esa comparación Señor Salvatore? ¿O necesitas un libro para decidir?— Le pregunté, sonriendo mientras sostenía el volumen justo fuera de su alcance.

Se aclaró la garganta, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Luego hablo —Bueno, se podría comparar a mi hermano con un día de verano. Usted ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con él. — Su rostro se enrojeció, sonaba tan celoso y mezquino. Yo sólo sonreí.

—Tal vez un día de verano con algunas tormentas eléctricas en la distancia—, le dije, arqueando una ceja. —Pero tú, Erudito Stefan, eres diferente al Oscuro Damon. O...— Miré hacia otro lado, un atisbo de sonrisa cruzaba mi cara. —Precipitado Damon. —

—Puedo ser precipitado, también, — dijo petulante. Él sacudió su cabeza, se sentía frustrado.

—Bueno, entonces, tengo que ver eso, Stefan, — le dije. Puse mi mano en su antebrazo. —He llegado a conocer a Damon, pero apenas te conozco. Es toda una lástima, ¿no te parece?— Y te quiero a ti no a Damon, podría haber añadido.

A lo lejos, la banda comenzó a tocar "Soy un buen viejo rebelde." Sabíamos que teníamos que volver a salir. Pero en lugar de eso él se mantuvo sentado en el sillón de cuero, estaba deseando que pudiéramos quedarnos en la biblioteca, respirando el aroma de Stefan, para siempre.

— ¿Puedo hacer una observación?—, Le pregunté, inclinándome hacia él. Estaba tan nervioso, estaba casi sudoroso. Y sin esperar su respuesta, dije. —Creo que no te gusta lo que está pasando en estos momentos. La barbacoa, el compromiso... —

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Buscó en mis ojos, una respuesta que yo no podía dar. Aunque durante la semana pasada, lo había visto deteniéndose afuera de la casa de huéspedes. Él todavía estaba desesperado tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sonreí con tristeza. —Pobre, dulce, confiable Stefan. ¿No has aprendido todavía que las reglas están hechas para romperse? Tú no puedes hacer feliz a nadie; Tu padre, Rosalyn, la familia Cartwright, si tú no te haces feliz a ti mismo. —

Se aclaró la garganta. Me pare de la silla y miré a los volúmenes en las estanterías de su padre. Agarre un libro grueso, encuadernado en cuero, "Los misterios de Mystic Falls". Le sonreí y le hice señas para que se uniera a mí en el sofá de su padre. Dudó un segundo o dos, pero luego, como si estuviera en trance, se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Se hundió en el fresco cojín de cuero agrietado a mi lado y solo se dejó llevar.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en la biblioteca, juntos. Los minutos pasaban rápido en el reloj de pie en la esquina, pero de lo único que yo estaba al tanto era del sonido rítmico de la respiración de Stefan, la forma en que la luz le iluminaba su mandíbula angular, el movimiento rápido de las páginas mientras mirábamos el libro. La luz iluminaba sus profundos ojos verde mar como dos luceros. Yo estaba vagamente consciente del hecho de que él tenía que irse, pronto, porque la fiesta era para él y la estúpida mocosa muerta. Increíble, incluso sabiendo que estaba muerta, yo todavía estaba celosa de ella.

— ¡Tú no estás leyendo!— Bromeé en un punto, levantando la vista de "Los misterios de Mystic Falls".

—No, no estoy. — Él me respondió sin molestarse en ocultar que sólo estaba mirando.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás distraído?— Me levanté, me estiré para colocar el libro en el estante.

—Aquí—, murmuró, alcanzando detrás de mí para tomar el libro y colocarlo en el estante alto donde pertenecía. El olor de la canela y la vainilla me rodeaban, haciéndome sentir temblorosa y mareada.

Me volví hacia él. Nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y de repente su aroma se volvió casi insoportable. Parecía que estaba dudando en besarme. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos.

Por un momento, se sintió como si toda mi vida hubiera embonado en su lugar. El me vio correr descalza en los campos detrás de la casa de huéspedes, él persiguiéndome, nuestro hijo colgado de su hombro. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, _yo no podría darle hijos_. Pero de repente lo dejé de echar un vistazo en mis recuerdos sobre Penny. No sé por qué mi subconsciente me traicionó de esa manera. Recordar su garganta arrancada, floto de mi mente a la suya. Se retiró al instante, como fulminado por un rayo.

— ¡Lo siento!— Él dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y tropezando contra una pequeña mesa, con libros de su padre apilados hacia arriba. Cayeron al suelo, el sonido fue amortiguado por las alfombras orientales. Yo _incluso_ podría decir que él probó la sangre de Rosalyn en mi boca.

—Yo tengo… yo tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia. — Y sin volverse a mirarme, sin molestarse en darse cuenta de mi cara de felicidad, huyó del estudio y corrió a través del invernadero vacío y hacia el jardín.

Él sólo me dejó allí, y el único pensamiento que me calmaba era saber que ella ya estaba muerta. No, el estremecimiento que sentí. Ni que cada átomo de mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo que, ese beso era real. No, lo único que me hizo quedarme allí fue saber que estaba muerta. Pero incluso aunque ella estaba muerta todavía estaba celosa de ella. ¡Sí! Es por eso que yo la había matado, porque estaba celosa.

¿Qué más puedo decir?, YO ESTABA CELOSA.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Las canciones que he mencionado fueron populares durante la Guerra Civil. Se puede escuchar en YouTube. Enlaces siguientes.

watch?v=UVeSKwM-1M

watch?v=omqqGViq3Ng


End file.
